Coïncidence
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: C'était juste une coïncidence lorsque Cisco était tombé amoureux de lui. Rated:M Slash (Barry/Cisco) HxH


Titre : Coïncidence

Couple : Barry/Cisco

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Attention des scènes explicite. En autre l'histoire m'appartient mais pas la série Flash. C'est dommage, je veux les personnages.

–-

* * *

><p>C'était juste une coïncidence que Cisco n'avait pas l'esprit de partager son lit.<p>

En repensant, à cette époque quand cette jeune fille les aimaient tous les deux en même temps, Barry pensait que lui et Cisco partageaient quelque chose de bien différent maintenant. Cela allait au-delà des mots. Mais c'était Cisco et qu'est-ce qui faisait la différence. Ce n'était pas juste un visage quelconque sans nom, non, c'était son meilleur ami. C'était l'une des raisons qui faisaient que Cisco était spéciale à ses yeux.

Barry saisit l'arrière de la tête de Cisco avec sa main gauche et le ramena de sa place et commença à l'embrasser. Le baiser n'était ni sauvage ni doux. Les deux battaient pour la domination ni l'un ni l'autre voulait perdre mais, comme toujours Cisco abandonnait pour que Barry puisse le dominer à sa guise sans arrêtait d'être doux avec lui.

Sa main droite vint caresser le dos nu de son amant traçant des cercles ferme en faisant gémir à chaque fois son amant. Son corps tremblait à chaque fois qu'ils broyaient leur hanche ensemble. Cisco était perdu dans le plaisir, c'était tellement délicieux qu'il brisa le baiser pour reprendre de l'air en jetant sa tête en arrière. Barry ne s'arrêta pas là, il commença à descendre. Il léchait et mordillait le cou de son amant. Cisco laissa échapper un cri de plaisir qui aurait inquiété Barry dans d'autres circonstances mais, ce crie lui faisait devenir dur.

C'était juste une coïncidence si Cisco avait déjà appelé sa mère, maman.

Parce que, honnêtement, Barry craignait de voir sa mère depuis qu'il sortait avec son fils. La mère à Cisco faisait peur parfois. Il avait peur que si sa mère posait ses eux sur eux elle saura tout de suite. Mais pour amant, il fera tout. Il revint-à-lui lorsqu'il entendit Cisco prononcer ces deux mots, il n'avait pas fallut longtemps avant que Barry ne se rend compte que c'était pour toujours. Jamais ils ne se sépareraient. Oui, ils avaient souffert à cause des proches mais, maintenant ils étaient plus forts pour faire résister leur amour à travers le temps.

Barry glissa son doigt enduit d'huile dans l'anneau de chair de son amant qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Cisco ne savait pas s'il devait s'éloigner ou s'approcher de son amant car cela faisait mal mais, Barry ne lui laissa pas le temps de décider lorsqu'il mit un deuxième doigt entre ses fesses. Cisco tremblait, il mordilla les lèvres en essayant de contrôler la douleur. C'était toujours comme ça même s'il faisait ça depuis longtemps avec Barry. Pour essayer d'oublier cette douleur, il commença à mordiller la clavicule de son amant et à sucer chaque centimètre de peau de son amant.

Barry suçait et mordillait les mamelons de Cisco tout en faisant des vas et vient avec ses doigts entre ses fesses. Cisco le serra fort tout en gémissant à chaque fois ses doigts touchaient ce point sensible à l'intérieur de lui. Cisco se redressa en posant une main sur le torse de son amant tout en écartant légèrement ses cuisses en laissant le sexe de son amant entrer en lui. Il gémissait à la brûlure qu'il ressentait.

C'était juste une coïncidence lorsque Cisco était tombé amoureux de lui.

La première fois, ils étaient disputés avec acharnement toute la mâtiné que même Caitlin et Dr Wells ne les supportaient plus. Barry ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi ils étaient disputés. C'était une première de leur longue série de dispute. Mais la chose qui arriva ensuite, il ne savait même pas comment l'expliquer. Il avait vu Cisco se rapprochait de lui en colère et tout un coup il se trouvait à l'embrasser. Son amour l'avait demandé ensuite une seule raison de rester avec lui et il avait passé toute une journée à lui donner la raison.

Barry essayait de contrôler sa vitesse lorsqu'il était à l'intérieur de son amant. Il embrassa Cisco tout en faisant ses va et vient. Il prit la virilité de son amant dans sa main et commença à le caresser. La main de Barry sur son sexe faisait que son amant perdait la tête à chaque fois. Ils avaient dû mal à respirer. Leur respiration était lourde et frénétique. Ils frottaient leur peau ensemble pour avoir plus de plaisir. Cisco était à bout, il ne pouvait plus penser. Il sentait les mains de Barry partout sur son corps. Chaque coup que son amant lui donnait l'approcher de son apogée. Cisco ne pouvait plus la main sur virilité était de trop, il se libéra.

Barry gémit lorsque les muscles autour de sa virilité fut emprisonné dans cet entre chaude. C'était tellement serré qu'il avait dû mal à donner ses coups. Il donna encore quelque coup dur avant de se libérer à l'intérieur de son amant et ami. Cisco s'effondra sur sa poitrine en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Barry passa un bras protecteur autour de son amant qui vint pauser sa tête sur son torse. Leur respiration était venue plus calme. Barry passa une main dans les cheveux de Cisco. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ses cheveux. Elles étaient douces aux touchées et sentait tellement bon. Cisco mit la couverture sur eux. Ils souriaient tous les deux.

- Je t'aime tu le sais, (dit Barry en l'embrassant)

- Je t'aime moi aussi

Ils s'endormirent ainsi...

Je viens te parler de ce que j'ai perdu

De ce que j'ai pleuré, de ce que j'ai vécue

Parce que j'ai aimé, je me suis donné

Et combien de fois j'ai souri

Je viens raconter pour ton cœur

Que ce n'est plus une illusion

D'amour

Je viens parler parce que moi aussi j'ai souffert

Et combien de fois j'étais désespéré

C'était une grande douleur que j'ai ressenti

Et, depuis, je me suis dit

Sans amour, sans illusion

Ma vie n'est rien

Et ça c'est mourir

Fin

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimer...<p> 


End file.
